BP-2
*BP-2 "Infinite Fun" - Complete the Arcade Nights Live Event |attachments = *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight *Marksman Sight *Tactical Scope *Enhanced Ranger *Suppressor Cylinder *Suppressor Square |stats = *Accuracy: 6/10 *Damage: 4/10 *Range: 6/10 *Rate of Fire: 7/10 *Handling: 4/10 |magazine = *30 Rounds |variants = *BP-2 *BP-2 "Infinite Fun" }} First appearing in Far Cry 5, the BP-2 is a Croatian-made bullpup assault rifle. BP-2 = The standard model, the BP-2 is a capable assault rifle that appears in Far Cry 5. It can be purchased for $7,200, or 400 Silver Bars. It can be fitted with a suppressor, optical sight, extended magazine, and one of several skin variants. Gallery Fc5 weapon bp2.jpg|The base model BP-2 Fc5 weapon bp2 scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon bp2 scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon bp2 scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon bp2 scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon bp2 scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon bp2 scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon bp2 suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon bp2 supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon bp2 skin pink.jpg|"Deep Thought" Fc5 weapon bp2 skin blue.jpg|"Faded Memories" Fc5 weapon bp2 skin yellow.jpg|"Another Time and Place" Fc5 weapon bp2 skin red.jpg|"Troubled" Fc5 weapon bp2 skin purple.jpg|"Conformist" |-| BP-2 "Infinite Fun" = The personal reward from completing the Arcade Nights Live Event, the BP-2 "Infinite Fun" is the unique variant of the standard BP-2. Like the standard variant, the Infinite Fun can be fitted with a suppressor, optical sight, and extended magazine, but can not be modified with a skin as it is a Prestige Item. Gallery Fc5 weapon bp2inf.jpg|BP-2 "Infinite Fun", the personal reward for the Arcade Nights Live Event Fc5 weapon bp2inf scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon bp2inf scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon bp2inf scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon bp2inf scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon bp2inf scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon bp2inf scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon bp2inf suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon bp2inf supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon bp2inf hip.jpg|The Infinite Fun without mods Fc5 weapon bp2inf fire.jpg|Ditto, firing Fc5 weapon bp2inf reload1.jpg|Ditto, reload 1 Fc5 weapon bp2inf reload2.jpg|Ditto, reload 2 Fc5 weapon bp2inf reload3.jpg|Ditto, reload 3 Fc5 weapon bp2inf modded hip.jpg|The Infinite Fun, fully modded Fc5 weapon bp2inf modded reload1.jpg|Ditto, reload 1 Fc5 weapon bp2inf modded reload2.jpg|Ditto, reload 2 Fc5 weapon bp2inf modded reload3.jpg|Ditto, reload 3 |-| The De-Animator = A reward from the score attack mode of the Dead Living Zombies expansion, The De-Animator is a unique cosmetic variant of the standard BP-2. Like the Infinite Fun variant, the stats are otherwise identical, while having a unique theme based on the "glowing" zombies from the expansion, similar to the Shovel of the Dead or the O'Bannon Hand Cannon. Gallery Fc5 weapon bp2zmb.jpg|The base model De-Animator as it appears in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon bp2zmb reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon bp2zmb reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon bp2zmb optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon bp2zmb marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon bp2zmb tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon bp2zmb enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon bp2zmb suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon bp2zmb supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Far Cry New Dawn The BP-2 returns in Far Cry New Dawn. the "The Works" BP-2 is a Rank 4 weapon. it has electrical tape wrapped around the grip next to the trigger. The stock is being held together by a wristwatch bracelet. The front of the weapon has a belt wrapped around the barrel with two elastic bands. a scope is affixed on the top of the weapon itself, with a gutted, hollowed-out screw attached to the barrel, partially wrapped with a bundle of blue tarp, which is restrained by elastic bands and zip-ties. Trivia *The BP-2 is the Far Cry version of the Croatian VHS assault rifle.2018 June 19, . Retrieved 2018 June 19. *The "Infinite Fun" variant marks the first time the VHS has appeared in a Far Cry title. *Like the "4 Color Fun", the "Infinite Fun" has a Far Cry Arcade styling to the appearance. References